


Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Sins

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: CinemaSins (Web Series), Dragon Ball
Genre: Criticism, Destruction, Fights, Gen, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Everything wrong with Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan.Copying CinemaSins btw.





	Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Sins

Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Sins.

Might Contain Spoilers.

SO LEAVE NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT FOR SOME REASON AFTER A DECADE!!!

Also in order.

 

 

1) Narrator: The South Galaxy has been shattered... by a Super Saiyan.

Are you sure it wasn't Donald Trump? Because it feels like I'm living in the South Galaxy right now.

2) King Kai: We've got to do something! Our galaxy's next!

How does he know that Broly isn't going East or West next?

3) 1 minute and 50 seconds of intro and music.

4) ChiChi: All right Goku. There is only a few parents in front of us and then it will be our turn.

And people wonder where the phrase "B!tches be crazy" comes from.

5) ChiChi: Friendship, effort, victory.

"Go go Power Rangers." But seriously, those three words actually describe Goku so remove one sin.

6) Goku: Oh I see. This interview is some sort of lying contest isn't it?

The next thing you know ChiChi practices lying by pretending to have a headache only for her husband to call her on her bullish!t.

7) 5 Sins for Krillin's American Idol audition.

8) Don't you find it interesting that baby Trunks likes Krillin's singing while Future Trunks doesn't? I guess this is a hint that one has better judgment than the other.

9) Krillin stops singing after noticing Paragus' spaceship, but continues seconds later as if it were a figment of his imagination.

10) Paragus' men look like tics coming out of his spaceship.

11) Humans in the park sees the spaceship and make no attempt to call 911 or the military. Isn't this supposed to take place around the same time as the Cell Games?

12) Vegeta: You're a Saiyan, aren't you?  
I'll take "You saw the tail around his waist" for 500 Alex.

13) Goku stood in that long @ss line for at least 2 hours to have King Kai call him up for an emergency when he makes it to the interview. His name should be changed to King Troll.

14) Am I supposed to believe Goku had his regular outfit on under that suit? Before anyone says "That's plausible" let me ask you a question. What about the training boots? You're gonna sit there and tell me he had boots on under dress shoes? 2 sin bullish!t.

15) A Saiyan happens to show up on the planet, tells you that he was looking for you, wants to make you king of a planet he named after you, informed you about a legendary Super Saiyan which you yourself thought was a myth at one point in your life, then asks you to stop him, and yet you go along with this because for no valid reason other than THE PLOT FREAKING DEMANDS IT!!!

16) How does Paragus know Trunks' name? Also, does he know he is from the future?

17) Get your filthy hands off those dishes you D@MN DIRTY APE!!!

18) Goku: Hey! I thought you Kais were supposed to know everything?  
I thought movies were supposed to make sense but yet I keep getting proved wrong. Especially with this one.

19) King Kai continues to point his finger after Goku leaves.

20) Instant Transmission is the only way to travel. Remove one sin.

21) Vegeta asks if Broly is a Saiyan after Paragus informs him that Broly is his son. Probably needed the vegetable related name for confirmation because his tail was not visible to the naked eye.

22) Where did Oolong get that Medicine Mallet?

23) Vegeta is ok with Broly tagging along with him. Kind of stupid considering A) He just met him and B) Broly isn't a Super Saiyan(at least to his knowledge).

24) Where was Gohan and company during the slavery era in the US?

25) Goku tracked Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan energy to New Vegeta. That should have been the moment for them to put 2 and 2 together.

26) Goku: Now if I were that Super Saiyan, where would I be right now?

*exasperated sigh*

27) Oolong: Hey! I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat!  
Then that would make you a pig. Bazinga!

28) Ladies and gentlemen I present Paragus. The Saiyan that waited 30 years to exact his revenge against King Vegeta. The same king Vegeta who died 30 years ago.

29) Broly losing control is due to Goku wailing in his ear as a baby? If this is true then why not make an anime centered around a bad child that falls on his head as a baby and then grows up as a good guy for the rest of his life? 10 sins.

30) Paragus: Fate may have brought them to this planet together but it won't be for long.  
Is he serious? He's the one responsible for this. He came to Earth of his own free will just to start sh!t with Vegeta. Fate literally had nothing to do with it.

31) Ok. Goku senses Broly attacking which prompted him to wake up out of his sleep. I can accept that. Also, I can accept that Paragus heard the rampage going on which prompted him to wake up. But what about Vegeta and Trunks? Shouldn't they have sensed/heard the commotion going on too?

32) How come Goku waited until morning to tell Vegeta about Broly?

33) Oh sure. Vegeta believes the testimony of a little alien he's never seen before but when it comes to his son from the future, its like believing that a bullet can hurt a character that can bust planets.

34) Paragus: I also chose this planet because in a few short hours it will collide with comet kamore.  
That gives the Z-fighters... *looks at watch* 5 seconds to kill him and a few hours to escape.

35) Although this movie makes about as much sense as a guy selling his car for gas money, I have to admit Broly's transformation sequence is pretty d@mn good. Remove 3 sins.

36) Is it me or did someone make a mistake with the animation when Vegeta landed?

37) I guess at the same time Broly saved the two of them from Planet Vegeta's explosion, Cooler was right around the corner criticizing Frieza.

38) Why did Goku and company wait until Broly's declaration about destroying the planet to transform? Why not do so when he started attacking? Also, the planet was going to be destroyed with or without a Broly present due to the comet so...

39) Vegeta: Are you completely insane? He's the most powerful Saiyan in all of history!  
Not everybody wets their pants when someone stronger them shows up. #BrolyVoorhees

40) Broly sends the Super Saiyan trio flying in multiple directions. Somehow they end up together in the trench seconds later for no reason.

41) Broly puts up with Master Roshi antics because...?

42) Goku tells Gohan to leave even though he trained him to fight against Cell. #GokuLogic

43) Broly must have been watching a lot of WWE growing up. All he does is spam the Clothesline From Hell repeatedly.

44) Instead of flying or using the instant transmission to get to an unconscious Gohan, Goku runs on foot.

45) Gopher Goku!

46) Broly: Getting stronger. Yes, much stronger.  
After many years of believing this, I learned that this is actually incorrect. What he really meant to say was his ki was overflowing. 3 sins for false dubbing. Also... Broly Smash!!!

47) Piccolo waits for his son to get attacked just to reveal himself with a grand entrance.

48) Did Piccolo only bring 3 Senzu beans with him? Cause if so, how did he know that exactly 3 people would be hurt/borderline dead? That's either amazing coincidence or unparalleled bullish!t. I assume the latter. 3 sins.

49) Vegeta: Its no use. This is the end!  
This is the same guy who thought Frieza was unbeatable.

50) Vegeta took one attack from Broly and went down for the count. #OneHitterQuitter

51) Broly: Where do you think you're going Dad? Paragus: I'm preparing the rocket so we can escape the explosion! Broly: In a rocket built for one person?  
FINISH HIM!

52) Z-Fighters wait until they're on their last leg to give their energy to Goku. Why not do this at the start of the fight? Or when Piccolo gives them a Senzu bean?

53) Vegeta: Why should I, a prince, give a subordinate my power?  
A) You're not a prince anymore. B) He's not your subordinate. C) You're about to die. D) He saved your life multiple times. E) The plot demands it.

54) Goku: Now the real fight begins!  
If he meant the cheapest win in the history of Dragon Ball movies then I totally agree.

55) HYPER UPPERCUT!!!

56) Did Broly have a flashback of when he was a baby? Or was that put there because the movie wanted us to remember that Goku made someone stronger than him cry like a little baby b!tch? Either way, its a sin.

57) You mean to tell me Goku had enough time to get everybody off the planet? The same Goku who couldn't save all of his friends and family from Earth's explosion during the Kid Buu saga?

58) ChiChi: Gohan! Where have you been?! Registration is already over! Goku, this is all your fault!  
And she wonders why Goku chose to stay dead after Cell blew him up.

 

 

Sin Tally: 0.......6.......2.

Sentence: Vegeta: Why should I, a prince, give a subordinate my power? Paragus: We have a hulk.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have messed up on the sin count. If I'm wrong let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> Also if you liked this check out my other Dragon Ball Sins works. Just click the "CinemaSins" tag and they will show up.


End file.
